Let Your Heart Hold Fast
by sheriffgrahams
Summary: AU Graham never died and he lived to see the curse break. Now that Emma knows Graham's heart really is missing, she's determined to get it back...with the help of some liquid courage.


The result of a 3am Gremma breakdown! Dedicated to Emma (sheriffcharming on tumblr).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise!

* * *

A phone lights up on the bedside table and the buzzing wakes him from his slumber. Graham groans as he turns away from it and grabs the neighbouring pillow to press down over his head. It dulls the sound for a moment, but the longer it vibrates the harder it is to ignore. It stops after a minute and Graham breathes a sigh in relief; whoever it was, they could wait until morning. He's about to fall back asleep when it rings again.

Gritting his teeth, he flings the pillow away from his face and turns back over. Grabbing the phone, he squints at the caller ID. It was Granny's Diner.

"Hello?" He answers, his voice laced with sleep and confusion.

"Graham? It's Ruby. I'm really sorry to call so late but uh, I was going to call her parents but she wouldn't let me and I can't keep her here much longer, I need to clos-"

He hears a familiar voice interrupt Ruby, asking if she's ever 'done it' as a wolf and he sighs. Emma.

"Emma's there?"

"Yes she's here and she's drunk. _Really_ drunk". Ruby's voice becomes muffled and he hears her tell Emma to get down off the table.

"Jesus, it's like looking after a 5 year old", Ruby mutters and he can't help but smirk.

"She keeps asking for you".

Graham's eyes widen in surprise and he sits up.

"I'll be right there". He hangs up and rushes around the room, grabbing and throwing on whatever he could find.

Ten minutes later, he's pulling up in front of the diner to find Emma passed out on her stomach on an outside table. Ruby is sitting on the chair beside it, stroking her back and whispering comforting words.

"Is she okay?"

Emma opens her eyes at the sound of his voice and grins when she sees him getting out of his car. When he's at her side, she rolls over and sits up.

"Graham! You came", she cries as she slides off the table and flings her arms around his neck. He shoots Ruby a smile over Emma's shoulder. "Thanks for looking after her".

Ruby shrugs and waves her hand flippantly. "It's nothing really. All part of a godmothers job!"

Graham chuckles and tightens his arms are the swaying blonde. "I've got her. I'll get her home. You can close up now".

Ruby stands and smiles gratefully at him before disappearing inside the diner.

When she's gone, he pulls Emma back so he can get a better look at her. Her eyes have drooped closed and he can see she's struggling to stay conscious, so he gives her shoulders a shake. "Hey Emma? Come on, keep awake".

She opens her eyes an inch and squints at him before she raises her hand up to rub her temple. "My head hurts", she moans.

Graham nods his head and glances back at his car before turning and steering Emma to the closest chair. "I'm going to grab you some water from the cruiser, but I'll be right back. Don't move", he points sternly at her until she nods and sits herself down.

"Yes, Sheriff", she giggles.

He almost isn't surprised to find Emma gone when he returns. He clenches the water bottle in his hand as he turned in circles, searching for a stumbling blonde but she is nowhere to be found. He calls out for her.

"Emma? Come on, we need to get you home".

Silence.

He runs his hands through his hair and sighs. He's about to head inside the diner to grab Ruby before he finally spots Emma further down the road, on the corner of Main and the Mayors street, looking both determined and confused. He sighs and hurries after her.

"Emma!" When she sees him heading towards her, her eyes widen and she disappears around the corner. "Emma, stop!"

When he finally reaches the turn, he's relieved to see her passing the Mayors, but he almost freezes in fear when he notices her crossing the street and continuing on towards the graveyard. She was going to the tomb. She disappears again between a clump of trees and he picks up his pace.

"What are you doing", he gasps out when he finally reaches her and grabs her arm to tug her towards him.

"I'm the savior…", she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "…and what kind of savior would I be if I couldn't get your heart back?" Emma pulls herself from Graham's grip and stumbles towards the tomb.

He curses and follows, desperately snatching the air, hoping to grab hold of any part of her but she darts out of the way.

"Emma, stop! Regina spelled it. You can't get in!"

She ignores him and pushes against the door. There's a flash of white and she's flung backwards, where she lands with a loud thud at his feet and groans. He cries out and kneels down, searching frantically for anything that looks wrong.

"Are you okay? Is anything broken?" She shakes him off but when she struggles to stand up he offers his hand and helps pull her back to her feet. She's silent for a moment and he notices she's staring at his chest. At the place where his heart was supposed to be.

"I just want you to love me like I love you", she whispers finally. The alcohol has really put a dent in her carefully constructed walls tonight, and Graham's thankful to finally get the chance to see what's behind it all. He can't help to laugh incredulously but when Emma's face crinkles in confusion he sobers quickly.

"What's so funny?" She demands, her eyes wide and glassy. Graham smiles softly and he takes a step closer. He feels something inside him skip a beat when she doesn't step away. "Oh Emma", he murmurs as he reaches out to cradle her face in his hands. "I don't know _how_, but when it comes to you I don't need my heart".

His thumbs gently wipe away a tear before it drops down across her flushed cheeks. "Because _you_ are my heart, and I love you more than you could _possibly know_". When he pulls her into his chest Emma's lips quirk up into a small smile. She closes her eyes to lean into his embrace, and all fear and doubt vanishes the second she hears the unmistakable sound of his heart, beating the same time as her own.


End file.
